Most Powerful Magic
by hopefuldreamstars
Summary: He looked from the woman's hostile face to the man's somewhat aggressive cheerful smile and momentarily forgot what he was here for. He felt his neck prickling and realized the other boy in the room was staring at him with the haughtiest look he had ever seen. He decided to get this over with quickly. NO SLASH. Reviews-however harsh-are welcome!
1. Chapter 1 The Blacks

Chapter One: The Black Family.

It's a quiet, summer night in this street in London. The street itself is nothing special. It's dark and tucked away in a corner of the city. The streets lights flicker on and off, and except for the lights coming from the T.V, the houses are mostly dark. Although poor, the people of West Drudge Street would never forego their T.V. The inhabitants are mostly old pensioners who are convinced that their street is colder than the rest, and they always kept in after dark. Even the cats seem to be hiding from the cold.

But there is still a feeling that this is no ordinary street. Maybe it's the way the trees shook even when was no breeze, or the way the stars looked brighter. One curiosity of it was the fact that few people came to it. There were night clubs to the west of the street and north led to the city center. Yet no police ever patrolled here and cars rarely passed by. Even drunken party goers avoided West Drudge. There was an ancient and heavy feeling in this place. It was almost magical.

That could be blamed on Number 9, which held the Black family, one of wizarding most influential and wealthiest family. It may be strange to some that such a distinguished wizard family would live in the middle of a squalor Muggle neighborhood, but anyone who knows anything about wizard politics will know that the Blacks are anti-social, anti-ministry, anti-muggle, and even sometimes anti-wizard. They have always been the height of snobbery and moving into a muggle repellent home away from wizard communities made sense to most. The idea that they kept away to hide a secret never crossed people's minds.

That included their oldest son Sirius. He wished that they lived in the country side like most other wizards, where they would mix freely with others, he didn't agree with the snobbery that seemed to be inherited by all Blacks.

He was convinced since the age of nine that he didn't belong in his family and if it wasn't for the strong resemblance of looks he had with his parents he would think he was adopted. He wished he was. He was strongly aware that even for aristocrats his family was strange. His family on the other hand thought he was strange and couldn't understand him. Why on earth, they thought, would anyone want to mix with people like James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin? Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin both came from ordinary, middle class wizard families, with no wealth or lineage to distinguish them. And although the potters were influential in the ministry, they were still the biggest blood traitors around. His relatives, and that meant all aristocrats, viewed him suspiciously.

At school he had an infamous reputation as a trouble maker and rebel. Although he was a highly gifted and intelligent wizard, his teachers would still describe him mainly as "disruptive with an explosive temper and having a tendency to create havoc whenever possible". Most of his fellow students looked up to him with awe.

Now at age sixteen he was enjoying his reputation as a rebel and nonconformist. He didn't know what he wanted to do in the future but he was sure that the more different he was from his family the more he was going in a right direction.

Sitting at the dinner table and eating his dinner moodily, he listened vaguely to his parents' conversation.

"It's highly unlikely that Warne will agree to Percival's pitch. He'll listen like he always does-the stupid man, but he won't follow through with it" his father was saying. Mr. Black would always talk in a low, drawled out voice but you could still feel the intensity of his feelings from his hand movements. He was now stabbing pieces of lettuces, and shoving them in his mouth rapidly. Mrs. Black on the other hand was primly eating small pieces of chicken. Sirius often wondered how his parents got together. He heard it wasn't an arranged marriage like most aristocratic marriages but he found that impossible to believe. His mother probably forced or jinxed his father into the marriage-that was the only way it made sense.

His father was a handsome, good natured man, with pitch black hair and eyes, who looked years younger than his fifty six years of age. Whenever in public he would have a permanent smile on and it was only at home when he would relax a bit. Despite his youthful appearance he used a walking stick and wore a monocle. He had the manners of a gentleman and no one could meet him without feeling charmed.

His mother was a whole different story. She was strict, uptight and distant no matter where she was or with whom. She had a forbearing manner and no one could meet her without feeling inferior. Her auburn hair was pulled tight in a bun showing off elegant features. Her eyes were wide and clear brown. She should have been a stunning beauty but her expressions were too harsh and she had frown wrinkles etched on her face. She rarely smiled and everyone, including her family, knew her as a person you did not want to cross.

Yet they were a devoted couple and although Sirius could not understand it, he had never seen them argue about anything.

The dining room they were in was exactly like the rest of the house-richly and tastefully decorated. It was well-lit and beautiful. The inside of the house could not be more different from the outside, which had grubby and blackened walls.

At the moment Mr. Selfridge was outside and staring at it, wondering if it was really possible that the famous Blacks lived here. He had been to other aristocratic houses, and even the poorest of them had manicured lawns, intricate fountains, and of course heavy, protective and opulent gates. This was just a black, metal door with a small sign on it written "The Blacks No. 9". Perhaps they swindled away all their money like a few other pure bloods have done, thought Mr. Selfridge, as he hesitatingly knocked on the door.

Quiet. Always a nervous man, he bit on his nails.

He had a feeling they were going to be the mad, inbred type of pureblood families.

A cold wind blew and he pulled his light robes around him. He thought of the hot coffee that was always available in the lounge at work.

Finally the door opened by a teenage boy. He was a very good looking boy, with striking black eyes and hair. He had a bold, straight nose and his features were even and handsome. He stared at Mr. Selfridge in a lazy almost haughty way.

"Sorry about the delay, the damn elf disappeared again" he said in a bored voice, "but I should tell you that it's pointless coming here, we don't allow salespeople."

"Er…" Mr. Selfridge was caught off guard. This was no inbred family. Every syllable the boy spoke screamed high class. From behind the boy he could see a magnificent hall and, except for the black furniture, it was complete in white marble. There were two grand stairs in the middle of the hall and there were at least five open doors in the hall leading to more luxury. He felt warmth coming from inside and thought that this was probably the most beautiful house he had ever seen.

He pulled himself together.

"No, I'm from the Ministry. My name is Edward Selfridge, from department of internal magical affairs. I'm here for the census."

"Who is it?" said a sharp woman's voice from inside.

"The Ministry" said the boy now looking at Mr. Selfridge with an almost wicked grin. He opened the door wider and Mr. Selfridge came in after him. He led him to the left, down a rounded hallway, and into a spacious, cream living room. There was a woman, a man who could only be the teenager's father as they had very similar looks, and another teenage boy. The woman glared at him. He hastily took off his bowler hat.

"This is Mr. Selfridge, he's here for the census." said the teenage boy before flopping down on the seat next to the other boy.

No one said anything. He looked from the woman's hostile face to the man's somewhat aggressive cheerful smile and momentarily forgot what he was here for. He felt his neck pricking and realized the other boy in the room was staring at him with the haughtiest look he had ever seen. He decided to get this over with quickly. He fumbled his briefcase open and took out some papers and a small object with buttons on it.

"Well, firstly let me thank you for letting me in. And now I need to know how many people are currently living in here" he played around with the object "I see, there are four people in here" he filled in his form.

The man, like an eager child, snatched the object and examined it. "If I'm not mistaken this is an ampliren. Aurors would use it before entering a dark wizard's house to know exactly how many people were in. It's quite expensive especially on a Ministry budget. You could have just asked us how many we are. Or does the Ministry think that we're dark wizards?" He gave a hearty laugh, put the object down and leaned back.

Mr. Selfridge also laughed, but very nervously, and said "Oh no, of course not. The ministry respects all its magical citizens; it's just to make sure. You know there have been cases where some families hide their squib children. Of course no one suspects the Black family of doing this but we have to be fair."

"Why don't we just get this over with" said Mrs. Black icily, now looking positively furious.

"Er…my thoughts exactly. If you could please tell me name, age and occupation…"

"I'm Orion Black, age fifty six and this is my wife Walburga Black, fifty two. We have two sons. Our eldest is Sirius" he motioned towards the teenage boy who opened the door for him, "aged sixteen and Hogwarts student. Our second son is Regulus, aged fifteen and also a Hogwarts student."

"And your occupations?"

"Both consultants to the Department of Advanced Magic and spell making, Ministry of Magic."

"Right, well I think that will be all".

"Don't you want to know about our house elf?" said Sirius.

"Yes, of course, thanks for reminding me. I'll need his license number along with other details. Also on any other owned magical creatures."

"We have a house elf and that is all" said Mrs. Black.

"Where is he?"

"At my aunt's manor. His name is Kreacher and he has been with us for over fifteen years. You can just check the previous census report for the details."

Feeling that they really wanted to get rid of him, Mr. Selfridge looked through the Black file for the report done ten years ago. He quickly filled in the license number of the house elf, and then something caught his eye.

"You have a daughter as well? Kathandra?" as soon as he said it, there was a change in the air. Gone was the smile from Mr. Black's face and Mrs. Black was trembling, perhaps from anger.

"I think you are mistaken, Mr. Selfridge" she said quietly. He peered at the paper again. "No I'm positive. There is a Kathandra Leesen Black here-"

"There is no daughter!" Mrs. Black screeched almost giving Mr. Selfridge a heart attack. "You got what you wanted; must you burden us with your incompetence as well?"

"Madam you have gone too far. As to this mistake the Ministry will contact you shorty with an explanation. Good night to you"

"Good night to you" imitated Mrs. Black sneeringly. Mr. Black was smiling again and the two boys were smirking.

He walked out stiffly and it was only after he had apparated back to the ministry that he left his breath out. "God, what a scary woman!" he thought before rushing towards the lounge room for some hot coffee.

Back in the Black house things got quiet again. The Blacks sipped their tea and nibbled on some desert while Mr. Black told one of his 'ministry people are stupid" stories to his sons. This one took place during his school days when the ministry accidently let loose a dragon on a muggle town. The boys laughed uproariously, not even giving a second thought to what just happened.

After their late tea the family separated to do their usual tasks. Mr. Black sat in the library and went back to reading his book "The werewolf insanity: the untold story of the 1994 Scrutz flu epidemic", while Mrs. Black was in the next room doing her research for the ministry. Sirius and Regulus were supposed to be in their respective bedrooms, quietly studying ministry law and pure blood genealogy. Although it was summer vacation Mrs. Black believed that teenagers should never have too much free time on their hands. She believed it would reduce their intelligence, make them lazy and give them a weak spine. The boys were made to finish all their homework in the first week and a half of the holiday, and now in the second week they were given more homework from Mrs. Black. And that was what Regulus was doing for the first five minutes until he got bored.

Although the boys' bedrooms were on the top floor, he still quietly opened his door and tiptoed out so that his mother wouldn't hear him. The first floor of the house had the library, kitchen, living and dining rooms, parents' bedroom, and the studies. The Blacks spent most of their time there, and it was where the parents currently were. The second floor had a huge ball room, various guest lounges, and a swimming pool. The third had guest bedrooms. The fourth and the final was a narrow landing consisting of only the boys' bedrooms and a bathroom. There were very few windows and they were all blackened from the outside; overall there was a feeling of great privacy.

Sirius was busy writing a letter his friend James. James was his best friend and they corresponded frequently by owls, of course Sirius had to be very discreet about it as Mrs. Black severely disapproved of him. James was everything different from the people he knew before Hogwarts. He came from a liberal, carefree and happily balanced background, and Sirius loved how unsnobby he was. Sirius on the other hand was the perfect partner in crime for James, someone cool and rebellious, and that he could look up to, to bring the fun. Sirius and James became best friends from their first train ride together, and together with Peter and Remus, they formed a group called the Marauders whose main mission seemed to be pranking. Between them was a strong bond of friendship and Sirius would always tell them how he considered them as real family.

Regulus sauntered into his room and sat on his bed cross legged. He took one of the magazines tossed in the bed, this one was a muggle motorcycle one, and read it with furrowed brows. Sirius sent the letter, and watched his brother read.

To most people, the brothers were as different as night and day, and to most people they seemed like the biggest enemies to each other. The first part was true. Most people saw Regulus as a cold, unfeeling, pure-blood snob. Despite his impressive magical talent and abilities, and his high grades he wasn't a favorite with any of the teachers. He was the king of a clique of other spoilt, popular, rich pure bloods, but apart from that wasn't very social. Everyone was convinced of him being a dark wizard in the making, or at least a very scary politician and even the bravest Gryffindor didn't like to get on his bad side, as he was both an excellent dueler and a very sarcastic person. He took his parents words very seriously and followed all the etiquettes of pure blood and was well aware of how old and special his family name was. Everyone in Hogwarts knew the Black brothers and how incredibly different the two could be.

Apart from the very black wavy hair, he inherited his looks from his mother. He had the same brown eyes, but specked with black, with the same aquiline nose. He was very attractive and would always stand out from the crowd, but he never enjoyed the same level of popularity as his brother did with girls due to the fact that he rarely smiled.

He was a reserved person and Sirius prided himself on the fact that he was one of the very few people who knew who Regulus really was, and that from them he knew him best.

"Sirius, don't you think it was weird about the ministry guy saying we have a sister?"

"What? No of course not. He must have confused us with the other Blacks. Besides, haven't you learned anything from those pure blood books you read every night? The British line of the Blacks stopped giving females decades ago. The French side supplies them instead."

"Mom's French, you know."

"Really? That explains her romantic side."

"And Nana Black was French too."

"Oh come on, Regulus, how bored are you? Yes, in fact, we do have a sister, a squib sister, and the Blacks were so outraged by it that they turned her into Kreacher."

"The weird thing is that in the Malfoy's garden party last Tuesday, I heard Walris tell Malfoy sr. something like Mom was a happier mother when there was a girl in the house." Regulus said frowning, then added reproachfully "That was when you had levitated Narcissa into the fountain, and Mom had to scream at you in front of all the pure blood society of London, and threaten you with disownment, disembowelment, and of course no supper."

"She asked for it. Who the hell thinks that Lucius Malfoy is going to be the next minister of Magic because, and I quote, he's the smartest and most selfless person ever. This is the same guy who has a hearing next week because he was caught feeding his house elf hair gel daily because he wanted to see if that worked better than applying it directly to the hair. The poor elf has got no bones now. Even Kreacher doesn't deserve that."

Regulus snorted.

"But going back to what you said, you shouldn't take uncle Walris seriously. That guy is seriously lost. And I think our family is clichéd enough without having to have a hidden squib sister."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, he told me the other night that he thinks he's being stalked by a beautiful woman-"

Something in the air made them freeze, then turn around very slowly. There was Mrs. Black, nose flaring, lips thin and chest heaving. The boys had goose bumps even before she opened her mouth and screamed "You either study or sleep! Go to bed! And don't ever let me hear you talk about such _rubbish_ again! Such nonsense and time wasting will not be tolerated!" then in a more normal tone of voice said, "Tomorrow you boys need to wake up early, we've got a dinner party, just the close family members and I want you two to decorate the main hall."

"What's the occasion, mom?" said Regulus while Sirius groaned.

"It's a surprise", she said with an almost smile, "If you make a good job at decorating there might be cheese cake for you two later. The theme is romantic moonlight."

"Uncle Walris is coming isn't he?" said Regulus as he got up from the bed. He deftly slid the muggle magazine under the bed, and walked out.


	2. Chapter 2 The Bolens

Chapter Two: The Bolens

A few miles out of the city and into the dried summer countryside stood the Bolen mansion, a once majestic place now covered in overgrown and dried weed. The only lights on were in the dining room where the Bolens currently were.

Mr. Bolen was seated at the head of the table. Sitting on either side of him were his niece Tamara and nephew Benji.

"You still didn't tell us who our guest is tomorrow." said Tamara, "We still have all our project plans in the house."

Mr. Bolen a large man in his sixties smiled, "tomorrow our leader RK is coming."

"Oh my God, I can't believe it!" gasped Benji, "But what are we going to do about the baby? You know he'll cry and make a mess out of things."

"That baby is the reason he's coming."

"What? Why would he come for Sky's baby? Sky was nothing but a druggie and-"

"Never mind, Benji. Just focus on finishing the report for Mr. Zaks. He wants to know how someone managed to break into the department of mysteries while a dozen of you law enforcers where guarding it. You gave everyone the impression that the place was unbreakable." said Mr. Bolen.

Benji flushed. He was newly appointed as head law enforcer of the Ministry of Magic building, and recently things have not been going well. He said defensively "That person was a shape shifter; I doubt anyone would have expected that. Beside we have a good idea where he might be now and we will catch him soon."

"What a pathetic excuse." Sneered Tamara, "You think anyone actually believes you bull story about there being a shape shifter? They might if they actually did exist, but instead everyone's laughing at you. But I suppose that's what you get when you appoint an idiot man whose only work experience was a diplomat, and who certainly has no qualifications for being in the magical law enforcement. Whatever happened to the traditional ways of earning your title?"

Bolen seethed at his sister, "Shut up Tami. As if you would know anything about anything, you're just jealous because you're only a secretary-"

"To the minister, I know", said Tamara calmly, "and may I ask you why you're so sure that your ninja is a he?"

"He had a very masculine voice. Now please everyone stop bothering me, the media is bad enough!"

Tami went back to her steak, and then suddenly looked at her uncle intensely. "I hope this means that the waiting will finally end" she said quietly.

"Yes, yes of course" he replied in an offhand manner.

Tami said nothing, her dark eyes glittering dangerously as she stared at her uncle. It didn't matter what her uncle or even her superiors will say but she had her time of waiting. Even though the RBW was a strictly hierarchical organization there were some things that needed to be done for the good of everyone. She would wait tomorrow for their leader's verdict, but either way she had made up her mind.

The Blacks had their time of peace but now it was time for them to taste blood.


	3. Chapter 3 The Chill Outside

Chapter Three: The Chill Outside

It is now past twelve and the Blacks are almost all asleep. The house is dark and silent. There is a wild storm outside, and the wind howls angrily. Regulus is the last one awake and as he stares at the frosted window, he wonders what magic is stirring up this storm in what should have been a fine summer night. He should feel worried but he knows whatever it is he's safe in his house.


	4. Chapter 4 The Inadequate Spy

Chapter Four: The inadequate spy

Elsy Hennings woke up feeling groggy and bloated. She had a rough night last night, not just because of the raging storm, but because of the harsh warning she got from her department head. She took a dreary look at her dirty, tiny one room apartment and felt herself tearing up. At twenty years old she felt ages older and that life took a wrong turn years ago then left her there to rot. It was all Ronald Dewninkle's fault.

Two years ago Ronald Dewninkle came into the political scene as someone who was a champion for the underdogs and he gave earnest speeches about equal opportunities for everyone and better jobs for the youths. Fellow politicians ridiculed him and the newspapers wrote clever articles where they would slyly portray him as an honest but naïve man who was out of his depths. He got nicknames such as 'Ron twinkle', but despite all this he managed to get a place in the ministry upper places. There in his height of glory he wanted to get revenge on his critics and started the Ron Dewninkle Equal Opportunity Project. Basically it was targeted at the present year Hogwarts graduates, they would choose their profession and the ministry would have to give it to them. His philosophy was that all wizards and witches were equally talented, an extreme opposite of the pure blood philosophy.

Elsy was a fresh graduate at that time, as equally idealistic as Ron, and ambitious. Her parents were squibs, even if they would not admit it people still knew, and she wanted to prove herself and she wanted to make a change. She chose what she thought would be an important, dangerous yet fulfilling, and of course glamorous job. She chose the spy job at the department of Internal Affairs and she got it despite her low qualifications and zero connections.

Two months later the project was scrapped up and the people thought it a funny joke. Even Ron admitted that it was a mistake and whenever it was brought up in interviews he would laugh embarrassedly and poke fun at himself.

Elsy also knew it was a mistake and sometimes when she felt at her lowest she would also laugh, but tearfully, at how she got her job.

She spent the last two years doing her spy training at the training center in Wales. She enjoyed it and thought she did well in it but when the results came out she found she was last in her class. She got scared that the ministry may not give her the job when they saw her results, but she moved to London anyway into the cheapest apartment she could find which was still too expensive for her. She got the job and so far finished three months of it. The job itself was not so challenging; she was in the research unit-something she always liked, but it was her supervisor that gave her the real trouble.

Bloody stupid David Druik. Her boss was probably the most arrogant, insufferable, tyrant to ever live. Everything about him irritated her. Not only was he so incredibly rich, and from one of the prestigious pure blood families, that he never needed to work, but he was also a talented wizard, his specialty being transfiguration and dueling. He was only eight years older than her yet already a senior in the department of internal affairs, as well as a columnist for the Daily Prophet and a juror of the justice court. Success seemed to be so easy for him. But that wasn't all. He just had to be handsome as well, tall, bronzed and green eyed although Elsy didn't find him so handsome because he always had a smirk on his face. But it wasn't only jealousy that motivated this hatred she had for him, it was the fact that he just simply didn't like her and he made no trouble hiding it. She couldn't understand why he was so popular; it was very obvious he thought he was more superior to most of the people especially the non-influential people, the not so bright people, and anyone with a beginner position. But not being on good terms with him certainly did not make her life easier. She was the outcast of the office especially when it came to gatherings in the office lounge.

But Elsy was in essence a positive person so she picked herself up and got into the shower. Ten minutes later she got out of the steaming bathroom feeling refreshed. She put on a tight fitting, blue dress that reached up to the knees, with a regular black robe on top. Her makeup didn't take long as she didn't put much on. She put her hair in a bun, a hairstyle she has been doing for the past few years. Her everyday look was soft pink lip color with winged eyeliner, which accentuated her big, golden eyes. Her eyes were the only thing she liked about herself; they sparkled like jewels in the light. Apart from that she found a lot of faults with herself; while in fact she was a pretty girl.

Five minutes later she was done getting ready and locking her apartment door.

The sun was shining with a few clouds in the sky; she loved London like this. She walked quickly to the subway where she soon got merged with the muggle crowd going to work. She walked around the Hilton Hotel till she found her telephone box which was made especially for ministry workers. Once inside the box, she dialed the access code and was sucked in.

She got out in the ministry. It was as intimidating and wonderful as always, with ministry workers bustling about in various states, while majority seemed ready for the day there were always the few who were pretty much sleep walking. She loved working here, you couldn't help feeling important. She supposed even the cantine workers there felt important. She smiled and got in one of the many elevators.

"Morning Elsy!" said Arthur Weasley, a young employee in the muggle department. She smiled warmly at him; she admired him for sticking to his passion which was muggle studies although it didn't pay much. After their first meeting they realized she was a distant relative of his wife Molly.

"Good morning Arthur, is everything okay in the muggle world?" she inquired politely.

"Great! Sibbons said I might even go on the field, you know; get up close with the muggles. We're planning on doing a joint project with obliviators, in case of a nationwide crisis. Ah! This is why I'm glad we're in the twenty first century, to have a ministry that cares so much for muggles."

Although Elsy didn't care about muggles, she found his optimism infectious and grinned. She was about to say something when a blur went past her, Arthur was on the floor with a bleeding nose. MacSaber was standing there with is wand pointed at him, chest heaving.

"You filthy blood traitor, you dare, you dare…", he seemed almost intoxicated with anger, but then he straightened up and smirked, "never mind you'll get yours, you all will" he said brandishing his wand at the rest of the people in the elevator making them all squeal and duck.

The elevator door opened and there was a rush to get out. She helped Arthur up and she dragged him to the nearest cantine which luckily turned out to be on same level as the potions and healer experimental department. Sue was there and she quickly patched up his noise.

"MacSaber is a nasty piece of work, Arthur; you should've stayed away from him." she said, her motherly face worried and angry at the same time.

"It wasn't his fault; he just attacked him from out of nowhere!" Elsy said hotly.

"All this because I was happy the muggles were getting better care" mumbled Arthur.

"Arthur you didn't!" groaned Sue.

"What?" said Elsy now feeling confused.

"MacSaber is pureblood fanatic. You need to watch what you're saying around people like that."

"Oh come on, you can't be serious!" said Elsy incredulously, "this is the 21st century right?"

"Sue's right" said Arthur now getting up solemnly, "Welcome to the real world where blood matters more than character."

"That's ridiculous, we never had that sort of thing in Hogwarts, maybe house rivalry…" she gave a little laugh still not very convinced.

"Well, the ministry is the one place where politics haven't changed since Merlin's time. Maybe things are way better now than our parents' times but there still is a lot of class discrimination going around. Some people only pretend to care about equality and fair treatment. Although, these days there isn't much pretending going on anymore; people are becoming real bold now. MacSaber isn't the only one to attack people openly because of pure blood issues." said Sue grimly.

"Yeah, I don't care what the Daily Prophet says, but things are not okay now. People only think things are okay now because the economy has never been better, but I feel like there's going to be some sort of social explosion soon." said Arthur. "Anyway, thanks a lot Sue, Elsy, maybe I'll see you guys later but I should go now before I'm too late."

Elsy also thought it was time to leave; she didn't want to give David any excuse to scold her again.


	5. Chapter 5 The airhead gets in NW

Regulus walked into Beatrice's bedroom, grinning broadly at the sight of his friends, while still managing to look nonchalantly cool. He had missed his friends, the past two weeks out of school, although Sirius would always scoff at them being called friends. Even he had to admit that they weren't exactly the conventional kind of friends. They were vain, self-centered, and at times backstabbing, but that was exactly why they got along so well. And, he liked to think, underneath all the layers of Slytherin treachery and opportunism there were some fond feelings.

Beatrice and Barron (Bee and Broke) were twins, with a very famous pair of lawyer parents. They are both tanned, blonde with blue eyes. With their gorgeous looks and luxurious lifestyle, it seemed like they had everything, although they would both vehemently disagree.

Then there was Delilah (Dee), who lived with her famous mother Harper. Harper came from one of the impoverished pure-blood families, and had no one and nothing in the world but her pinup figure, and she soon became famous in the seedy nightclub Owl Fever. Her ambition not stopping there, she became the mistress of then Prime Minister Horbet Nittlefudge. A horrified Britain accused her of love potions, blackmail, force etc. No one could believe that Horbet, renowned scholar and gentleman, would scoop so low, especially not at the age of 74. The real story was never found, and the media sensation made Harper a millionaire but an outcast of pure blood families. Regulus had to beg his mother to accept Delilah, and she eventually did after meeting her.

Delilah was nothing like her mother, and although having low self -esteem, was an ambitious person. At the moment she wasn't what you would call a beauty. She had brown hair and eyes and dressed casually, but puberty had not finished its job yet, and it was clear to see (although not to her) that she would grow into a beauty.

The last member of their group was James Stinely (Stine), an elegant black boy, with an air of superiority. He came from a family of successful politicians and was a perfectionist. He planned to become like his father, who got famous for introducing new banking policies and goblin treaties, although if he had to be honest he wasn't sure what he would bring as a politician. He didn't share the money and power loving fervor his family did.

Sirius and Andromeda were in the playroom next door, while Narcissa and Bellatrix were downstairs with the adults, chatting with their French cousins. Sirius and Meda always got together at social gatherings, as both felt like misfits. Meda was too quiet and sensitive and lacked the Black fire and passion that would dominate the room. Being a middle child, with a beautiful younger sister and older talented sister, did not help.

"Guys" said Bee, while reclining on the sofa and flipping through a magazine "someone needs to do something about that creep Barty. He almost ruined our soirée last night. He kept telling everyone that there are muggles who could do magic and not know it. I had to tell Uncle Krian that he was retarded."

"That sod's only trying to show off, trying to let people know he's an intellectual and reads Gorfsen Grey books." said Stine, with some contempt.

"He's only trying to impress you obviously" said Dee to Bee, "God, we have a lot of depressing characters in Slytherin."

"Sorry, Gorfsen who?" said Regulus.

"Reg, where are you all the time? You live in some world-proof bubble?"

"No, I live in Number 9, center of all that is holy and pure." said Regulus with a face. "Anyway, who is he and why is Barty bringing his ghastly ideology into our soirées?

"He's a muggle lover who spends all his time writing books on how muggles are so amazing. Thanks to him, muggles have become the next big thing after polka dot robes." said Bee bitterly.

"Just another guy trying to get cash through controversy" said Dee with her usual cynical thoughtfulness.

"Absolutely. I won't be surprised if he turns out to be a member of the EPB" said Bee, referring to the society Elite Pure Bloods.

"Oh, well that's just Barty. He is in a way retarded." said Reg dismissively, "anyway it's not as if anyone actually believes that muggles are 'amazing', it's just another stupid phase, like polka-dot robes" he said pointedly to a polka-dot clad Stine who just rolled his eyes. Then he turned to Broke, who had just got an owl and asked "Who is it from?"

"No idea, probably from Rabastian"

"Anyway" said Regulus turning back to the others "if he really bothers you Bee, I can always introduce him to my Uncle Cyrus."

"Noooo, too mean" said Dee while Bee gave an evil laugh, "he's just got a retarded family; he can't help himself!"

"We are all victims of our family" said Reg in mock solemn.

"SHIT!" shouted Broke jumping off from the coffee table, "shit shit shit!"

"What?" screamed Bee already the hysterical sister.

"It's the nights of Knights of Walpurgis! They're offering me a membership!" he shouted half afraid half excited, looking almost deranged.

"Ex_cuse_ me?" said Reg and Stine in disbelief while Bee and Dee both gave shrieks of shock.

"I'm sorry, wait hold on, _you_?" continued Stine.

But Broke wasn't listening, his eyes glistening; he was already imaging the glory and fame awaiting him. "Gosh, I can't wait to till mom!"

"Don't be stupid, you can't tell her; it's against the law" said Bee now looking excited for her brother as well.

Meanwhile Reg and Stine looked at each other in disbelief. How did the biggest airhead Broke get a membership invitation to NW? Underage wizards were never invited, and if they were going to be then surely it would be Reg or Stine, both top students. Broke, while having many good qualities, was more famous for accidently gluing himself to the staircases than for skills or talent. Something definitely did not seem right.


	6. Chapter 6 First Encounters

Chapter Six: First Encounter

Dinner was an awkward situation, with Broke finally understanding what the disbelief from Regulus and Stine meant, and after telling them just how stupid _they _were to think that he wasn't smart enough he turned around to stalk off but walked into the wall instead, ending up with a bloody nose. The ensuing hysterical laughter did not help the situation and Bee and Broke, angry at all the taunts, went to their parents and let 'slip' that Regulus was smoking in the bathroom with Dee. So now everyone was furious, except for Stine who always managed to stay out of inner-group fights.

The silence was tense and it might have stayed that way if it wasn't for what happened next.

There was some swearing from the corridor, then the dining room door slammed open and Lance Clydell staggered in, bloodied with a dazed look on his face. "Hello auntie, ministry dogs are on their way, can I use the loo?"

Mrs. Clydell rose up with horror, her eyes fixed on the blood dripping on the carpet. She shrieked "Oh my God, what happened?! Lance the blood…what have you done now? Didn't we say no more trouble?!" Her husband threw the napkin on the table and walked out of the room.

"Lance, oh my God, what have you done?" she continued shrieking but Lance was grinning. "It was a fucking muggle, auntie, couldn't let him go, not after he spat at me. Fucking animal was asking for it. Don't worry auntie the Knights got it under control."

"The knights…? I knew this had to do with the Knights of Walpurgis! I told you not to go in deep with them, and you must be out of your mind if you think they will get you out of this. A bunch of outcasts with a criminal leader, the only thing they'll do is run away like they did last week at the Ruten…" her voice died out as she stared at terror at Lance. He was seething at her with an almost inhuman expression, and he snarled out "Don't you dare about the dark lord like that, you _will _respect him."

"O-Okay dear, but just let us deal with this, Warne owes us a favor I'm sure he can reduce your sentence, maybe two years in Azkaban with community service."

"Azkaban? No no no auntie, the only place I'm going tonight is Owl Fever. I've got a hunger for a fat chick and I plan on getting it." he turned around to look at the silent table, still grinning manically. Mrs. Clydell fled the room. He spotted Broke and said "Maaate, you got in. Cheers! What about the rest of you ducklings? How about you three?" he leered at the Black sisters, "you'll be put to good use" he let out a raucous laughter and Narcissa recoiled and buried her head in Bellatrix who was staring intensely at him. "How about you, James? I'm sure we could use the famed Stinely charm for PR" He looked at Regulus, and Sirius instinctively put his hand on his arm. Lance saw the protective gesture and sneered.

"So you're still in your little rebellion, Black? Still think it's cool to hang out with the trash? It's people like you are who destroying our society. But it's okay; you're still young, aren't you? Still supposed to give you a chance, you lucky bastard or else you would've been dead as well. I would've gutted you like I did to that fuckin muggle." Whereas before he looked deranged and drunk, he was alert now. The staggering had stopped, he was standing erect now, his eyes cold and hard, and in a zealous tone he said "The Knights are all about the purity of our blood, preserving our ancestors and their way of life. It's about using our optimal power, because we're wizards dammit! Merlin didn't get to where he was by hiding from the muggles, did he? Why must we convince ourselves to be mediocre so the muggleborns won't feel inferior?" Sirius stared at Regulus, alarmed by the look of approval on his face. "It's our duty, don't you see, and without us the muggles and the pigs and the muggleborns and the filth will take over…they already have! Why should we have to hide?! Why should we be afraid of muggles, and put enchantment spells on _our _doors? Why should we limit our power and magic just for them, people who are so clearly inferior to us in every way. It's thanks to the mudbloods, that we have to submit to such filth-"

"The only filth is you, murderer." Said Sirius who was standing now with wand pointed at Lance, hand slightly shaking from anger.

"Ooooh wittle Siwius is angwy" taunted Lance, and then rapidly pointing his own wand at Sirius "Crucio!"

Sirius was on the floor twitching and scratching the wooden boards, no noise coming out of his mouth, his body contorted in excruciating pain. Everyone was screaming and ducking under of the table, except for Regulus, whose face became as white as Sirius, and pointed his wand at Lance and shouted "Sectumsempra!" Lance fell to the floor with deep gashes on his torso, blood flowing freely. At that moment Mr. Clydell came running in, took a look at Sirius and Lance, both looking minutes from death and snapped at Broke "Barron, didn't you have enough brains to handle this while we got the case papers ready? Till when are you going to be the baby…oh for God's sake" he muttered a spell at Lance and the bleeding stopped. Lance stirred on the floor, groaning.

"Lance, when did this incident with the muggle happen?" Mr. Clydell asked tersely.

"About four hours ago" he muttered.

"And yet I still don't see any ministry officials here for your arrest."

"Told you the Knights will deal with it." he grunted in laughter. "Don't need to worry about ministry pigs"

"I see." Mr. Clydell turned to Regulus who still hand his wand pointed at Lance, and said in a business-like tone "You don't tell your parents about the cruciatus, and we won't tell the ministry about the dark magic."

Regulus looked up, pale, and said "deal". Mr. Clydell went over to Lance, siphoned all the blood away with his wand then apparated out. Regulus ran to Sirius who had passed out.

Ten minutes they were back in Beatrice's room, huddled in a corner around Sirius.

"What happened?" whispered Dee. "Seriously guys what just happened?"

"Trust Lance to take all the fun out of being a Knight. I don't want to be with a nutjob." said Broke.

"Good luck on that" said Stine gloomily. "I don't think they like rejections."

"I don't care, they can't force me. I'll write to them tonight and tell them no."

"Reg, are you okay?' said Beatrice gently, squeezing his arm. "Don't worry, I'm sure your brother's okay. And once you go back home, Lance won't dare come near you guys, everyone's terrified of your mom."

"I'm not worried" he said furiously, "I'm pissed. We're Blacks, who the hell does he think he is. I'm tempted to tell my mom and bring him an early death."

"Regulus, just forget it. He's insane. I think he's the one who killed the muggle family last month. You remember, they were burnt then impaled. It was disgusting.'

"Still, I'm going to teach him what it means to-Broke what are you doing? Don't tell me that's your letter" he snatched the paper out of his hand and read it "Dear Knights, I can't be a knight because I'm going to Switzerland for the summer, so bye. Really, Broke, really? This is how you do it? Idiot, write down a proper reason. Tell them…tell them you're going to be an apprentice for your Uncle Krian this summer in potion making. You're his favorite, I'm sure he can vouch for you. And don't say you won't do it; say you'll join them once you're done with your apprenticeship. Say you're doing it for them."

Broke rewrote his letter, and everyone else stayed in glum silence.

"Sorry about my dad, reg." said Bee, her pretty face sad.

"Don't worry about it. We're purebloods." He gave a strained smile, and she leaned to him and put her head on his chest.

"What a horrible day. First PnkBtch Salon gets closed, now this nonsense. I don't know where else I can go now to get my hair cut. You tell other salons to cut 1/8 of a cm off and they cut off half." She said with a pout. "And I really need to cut my hair."

"Jeez, Bee. How do you manage at school? I'm sure you can live without your stupid trims." Said Dee, who thought Beatrice was missing the real tragedy going on.

"Excuse me? First of all there is no one at Hogwarts that I care about, but we got five weddings and countless balls this summer and I can't go looking like a hag" she said picking up her impeccable hair. "Also, you're the stupid one, with your boring hair. If you're not careful you're going to end up like Marlene and be a boy-crazed tomboy."

"Well, she got the boy-crazed part right" Stine chuckled. Delilah would always have huge crushes on boys, and although never having a boyfriend, she spent a lot of energy stalking her preys.

"Yeah, in her sleep. I mean literally, the kind of noises I hear her make…oooh Jory, ooooh" said Bee maliciously.

"Shut up" said Dee a little tearfully, "how can you call my hair boring, it's the same hairstyle as yours."

"No one told you to copy it"

"Girls please!" said Stine, sensing another cat fight, "you guys are going to wake him up"

"Shouldn't you be doing that?" asked Andromeda softly.

"Erm, why?"

"We've got the dinner party at Regulus's house. There's going to be a big surprise, and auntie doesn't want anyone to miss it."

There was unison of expletives, then a mad dash to wear dress robes. The girls, forgetting tragedies and animosities, were completely focused on their hair and makeup and "I look so fat in this dress".

"Sirius, Sirius wake up", said Regulus softly. "Come on, mom will kill us if we're late."

That woke him up and Regulus helped a groggy Sirius get into one of Broke's dress robe. In his blurred state he said to Regulus "Was that dark magic?"

Regulus hesitated for a split second, then thought Sirius had to stop his hippie attitude and get realistic. Painfully, he was aware that was what Lance was trying to say, but he tried not to focus on that. "Yes, it was."

"Did you learn it from the grease ball?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. Damn useful spell to know."

"Reg, when are you going to stop this?" he asked exasperatedly, "Dark arts won't get you anywhere but a cell in Azakaban!"

"You know you look exactly like mom when you scold me" he ducked under Sirius's punch, "any whether you and _Jamie _like it or not, the world's a dark place and it's a fool who doesn't learn to live in it."

"Yeah, it's only dark if make it so" retorted Sirius.

"Guys, enough chit chat. Let's floo." Called Stine.

"Goody, I get to see Aunt Esmeralda and the rest of the freaks again. If we're lucky we might get to see an elf beheading. You've got a fag on you?" Sirius asked Regulus.

"Of course."

"Good, I have a feeling I'm going to fucking need it."


	7. Chapter 7 Party at the Blacks

They got out of the fireplace, put on fake smiles and separated into the crowd. Sirius immediately went to the drinks table, took a cup of oak barley, and rested against the wall, slightly in the shadows and did what he always loved to do at dinner parties: people watching, in specific pure blood people, because pure blood aristocrats are not like other people. It's got something to do with being brought up by house elves and too much money.

Right now he was marveling at their choice of dress. They had put the theme as romantic moonlight on the invitations but for some reason everyone interpreted it as gothic decadence. He just knew somewhere around Regulus was sneering on the inside; goth was so out of trend.

Regulus, as he usually is when not around the people he's close to, became the distant, cold person that a pure blood was supposed to be. In fact, it would be better to say socially awkward. He just stood there drink clutched, lips tight, listening to one of the gorgeous French girls flirt with him, but not really getting the message. This was looking to be amusing, and Sirius stood a little closer to hear.

"I hear you are an _excellent _Quidditch player", miss busty who was spilling out of her red dress, squealed.

"Yes" said Regulus bluntly.

"Then you _must _teach me" she said, her voice dropping seductively.

"Quidditch isn't something that can be taught." the idiot snapped, clearly offended by the idea of it. But he remembered where he was and grudgingly offered "I suppose I can give you some flying techniques, although really-"

"Oh, but thank you! You must come to my villa in France and do our lessons there."

"Your villa? It would make much more sense to do it here at one of the Black manors. I'm sure my aunt Druella wouldn't mind us using her grounds to play."

"Oh no" she put her hand softly on his shoulder, but quickly put it down after he stared pointedly at it, "no let's do it at my villa" she gave a little giggle and fluttered her eyelashes, clearly moving in for the kill, "no one will be there this summer, and your aunt Druella, well she will be at her manor and we will need all the space we can get for quidditch lessons."

"What difference does it make if my aunt will be there? It's not like she goes flying around her grounds. And even if no one's going to be at your villa, there still will be too little space to fly around, it's not like we'll be flying indoors is it?" he said, becoming impatient now.

She opened her mouth then closed it, clearly confused. Unfortunately, at that moment she looked at Sirius who looked about to burst from laughter, and gave Regulus a very dirty look which just astounded him. She stalked off, and Sirius walked past Regulus to whisper in his ear "by the way she was flirting". He walked on smirking. Regulus may be the perfect pure blood but he was definitely going to die a bachelor.

He saw his aunt Cressida, a foul-mouthed middle aged lady who seemed to forget Sirius was his nephew every time she got drunk, and flirted with him. She looked a bit tipsy, so Sirius made a sharp turn to the left and nearly walked in to his mom. She was furious which, Sirius thought ruefully, always seemed to be the case whenever they met.

"Where is Bellatrix?", she hissed.

"Oh…ah" Sirius just realized that Bellatrix hadn't arrived with them. In fact, he last saw her was in the dining room. Luckily at that moment, Malfoy sr. called for attention to make a speech, something he loved to do at parties. Mrs. Black squeezed Sirius's arm tightly with her long nails and dragged him forward to be nearer to Malfoy.

"Well, we've been saying all week now that tonight there's going to be a surprise, and finally I can let out the big secret, something that has been making me very happy." said Malfoy sr. as usual relishing all the attention he was getting.

"You're going to marry again", a female voice called out from the back and everyone tittered lightly. Malfoy sr. had married eight times already.

"No no, I'm afraid it's not me this time-"

"You've won wizard of the year!" someone else called, and Sirius rolled his eyes, making his mother pinch his arm harder.

"Ha ha" he said not humorously, "actually, my dearest friends, the wonderful surprise concerns my son Lucius, whom, as you all know, got a job at the ministry in the department of international affairs. We are all very proud of him for getting this distinguished job at the age of twenty and I think I can speak for everyone when I say that great things await Lucius." Again Sirius rolled his eyes, even Regulus who standing next to Lucius could barely control the look of disdain on his face. "But we Malfoys believe you only become a man once you marry, and luckily there is a very beautiful lady here in this room, which has caught Lucius's heart. It is an honor for both families when I say that my son Lucius Malfoy is engaged to marry Narcissa Black!"

Everyone cheered wildly but Sirius groaned. He couldn't believe Narcissa was taking this silly teenage crush of hers so seriously. Even though she was eighteen and a graduated student, in many ways she was still a child. Sirius felt deep contempt towards his aunt and uncle for allowing their daughter to marry Lucius.

The party soon turned wild after that. People danced freely, occasionally slipping on the wine soaked floor. His uncle Phineas was throwing one of the pretty girls wildly above his head and swinging her around, much to everyone's delight. Uncle Walris was on his own, doing a vigorous disco dance. It was hard to believe they were his mother's brothers. His uncle Alphard, on the other hand was smoking a suspicious looking cigarette, and talking to Newt Scamander, they were both enthusiast of inter-species breeding, something illegal. He was going to join them, when something caught his eye.

There was Regulus in a corner, making out with the busty French girl. He felt a surge of protective anger; this girl was going to break his heart, he knew it. Regulus was too sensitive for a relationship. And he was too young to be making out! He marched up to his mother and wordlessly pointed to Regulus. Regulus was the only thing he and his mother agreed on, and she immediately went to break up the pair. With a sigh of relief he flopped down next to Alphard.

"You are aware that Regulus is fifteen, right?" asked Alphard, with twinkling eyes.

Sirius pretended not to know what he was talking about and took a deep drink from his glass.

"One day he is going to grow up and there will be nothing you can do about it." said Newt heavily "Like my son, Wulfric, who has decided to become a lawyer. A Scamander being a lawyer…in the ministry…it's ridiculous."

They were silent for a while, watching Walris and Phineas doing an intense Irish dance with each other, and then Newt continued "Regulus is becoming a big lad now. Wulfric told me he's an amazing duelist. It's nice to see some true potential from the old families. He reminds me so much of his late uncle Regulus. Now there was a true adventurer. He discovered forty isolated magical communities, more than half of them cannibals, the rest werewolves. His mother kept telling him not to go; she made all sorts of schemes to keep him at home. In the end, at the age of 42, he died from a werewolf bite at a bar in London. It just goes to show" he said, wagging a finger at Sirius "you can never control someone's destiny."

"Don't bother with him" said Alphard "Sirius is just like his mother, he needs to control the people around him"

"Of all the bloody accusations" Sirius started furiously, rising from his chair, but he did not manage to finish his sentence as large bang happened and the hall became covered with smoke.


	8. Chapter 8: The RBW introduce themselves

The screams subsided with the smoke, as people moved from the shocked stage to the ready to kill stage. The hall became quiet and everyone's attention was on three figures standing at the entrance of the hall. There was a large, stout man with a walrus moustache, a young man and woman.

The large man stepped forward and grinned to Mr. Black. "Orion! My old friend, you've barely aged these past fifteen years! I wish I could say the same to you, Wallburga. There are salons you could go to, to fix those wrinkles, a bit expensive but nothing a Black can't afford, I'm sure" He gave a mock bow to Mrs. Black. Mrs. Black snapped out of her shock and said with venom "I am going to kill you."

He let out a big laugh "You can try my dear but we have shield robes on, another one of RBW inventions. You didn't think we would come unprepared? But don't worry dear we didn't come here to fight."

"Then why are you here?" Mr. Black said calmly.

"I'm just here to say hello. We've gone fifteen years without talking, all over a little misunderstanding." His moustache drooped and he said sadly "I've apologized over and over again but nothing would make it right. Tell me what can I do to make it right? I've given you space for fifteen years but this is becoming ridiculous" he looked at Mrs. Black earnestly and said "We were best friends once, Wally, doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Wally?!" exclaimed Sirius. He turned to Alphard for answers but was even more shocked to see Alphard staring at the man with poisonous hatred. He had never even seen his uncle angry before.

Mrs. Black just repeated with the same venom "I am going to kill you."

Mr. Black stepped forward and put his arms around her shoulders. Then the silence was broken by a shout from the back of the hall "What are we waiting for? Kill them!" The hall erupted and curses were sent towards the trio which bounced off them and went flying around the hall, one of them hitting a chandelier. There was real chaos with everyone trying to get shelter from the curses and flying crystal. Sirius ran to Regulus and fired a protective spell around them. He saw his mother running towards the man, her arms outstretched looking ready to tear him apart. Through the confusion, he saw the young woman staring at Regulus intensely.

Another deafening bang, this time it was two young women, one of them wearing the ministry law enforcement robe. Everyone settled down, once they noticed ministry officials were there.

The enforcement woman, a butch looking woman, stepped forward with hands on hips, and glared at everyone. "Right then, can anyone tell me what's going on? Muggles sighted a unicorn outside this house, and then I come in to see this. Anyone wants to explain?" At the word unicorn everyone turned around to glare at a guilty looking Scamander. He raised up his hand timidly and said "Sorry, I forgot it outside."

"You need to come in to the ministry, and I hope for your sake that you have a license. What about the rest of you? It looks like a lot of hexes been fired here, some fight been going on?"

Mrs. Black who was gripping the man's robes, slowly let go and said "No, everything is fine in here, you are imagining the hexes", then she delicately stepped over a large piece of chandelier, her heels crunching on glass, and went to stand by her husband, her face stoic.

But the enforcement woman had noticed the young man standing behind and realized with some embarrassment that he was her boss. "Mr. Bolen sir! I didn't see you there!" she gave a sharp salute and spinned around to leave the house. But her companion was still there. She said in a soft voice "I'm looking for Phineas Black; I was told he would be here."

"I'm here", uncle Phineas said staring at her as though she was mud. Aristocrats and the ministry have never gotten along.

"I need to talk to you and your wife privately."

Phineas and Druella went with her to the other room, a bit impatiently.

"Walburga, I see that nothing has changed with you pure bloods. For your sake I would be nicer. RBW is always ready for talks, you know that." The large man said, and the trio apparated out. Then Sirius saw something he never thought he would see, his mother breaking down. She fell to the floor and started sobbing. Mr. Black carried her out of the room with soothing words.

The party dispersed after that. People slowly took their coats, muttering feeble excuses, their eyes averted. Uncle Walris and Alphard told the boys they were going out to check something and would be back as soon as they were done. Finally it was only the Sirius, Regulus, Andromeda and Narcissa left. Lucius also would not leave but was holding a tear stricken Narcissa.

"I have a feeling that the ministry lady is here because of Bellatrix." said Andromeda, biting her lips. "The last time I saw her, she was going to Lance's room."

"What do you reckon?" asked Sirius.

"She's been talking a lot about the knights of Walpurgis." said Regulus, "I think she has a huge crush on the Leader."

"That freak who calls himself _Lord_ Voldemort?" asked a startled Sirius. "That's a bit extreme even for Bellatrix."

"Yeah, she's becoming a bit insane. I heard her boasting about torturing a muggle."

Narcissa sobbed a little, and Lucius held her closer. He said grimly "Don't be so quick to ridicule the Knights. They're more powerful than the ministry now."


End file.
